Best of two worlds
by IluthraDanar
Summary: In this missing scene fic, Spock has resigned his command. What compels him to return to the bridge with new resolve? My interpretation of this missing timespan. Hope you enjoy.


In another missing scene fic, I've written my interpretation of the time between Spock leaving the bridge and later returning with new resolve and a changed attitude. I do not own anything related to Star Trek. Just borrowing the characters for a few. Hope you enjoy. Review if you wish.

**Best of two worlds**

Spock left the bridge, and headed for his quarters. As he proceeded along, he could hear the voice of James Kirk, now acting captain of the Enterprise, announcing that he, Spock, had resigned his command. Only those on the bridge would know why. He looked neither left nor right as he strode on.

He stopped and turned, heading, instead, for the transporter room. There was no one there when he arrived. For that, he was grateful. He had to come here. This was the place where his greatest loss occurred. A loss that Kirk erroneously had accused him of having no feelings about. Kirk was wrong. Spock felt such a loss, that controlling his emotions was only made easy by immersing himself in the present crisis. Because he had to keep his concentration on the moment, he could not afford the time to grieve. That would come later. Yes, he would grieve later.

Spock knew that his father believed in and supported everything he had attempted in his life. But it was his mother who articulated that belief. She would cheer him on with smiles, hugs, and on occasion, winks. Sometimes, he would maintain his stoicism, all the while wondering why she had to be so.....human. But after all was said and done, he knew he would have had her be no other way. And now she was gone. He had been so close to her. When the ground beneath her slipped away, he had tried to reach out for her. The look on her face told him she knew her life was over. But it was not fear he saw. It was sadness. As if she already mourned the loss of her husband and son, whom she would never see again. Spock used to think that was reserved for the living. Now he wasn't so sure.

He stared at the transporter pads, now empty, as hers was when the small group materialized onboard the ship.

_Mother._

His father Sarek entered the transporter room, having seen his son there. He wanted him to do something not always easy for a Vulcan. He asked him to speak his mind, to open up and express what he was thinking ...........and feeling.

Spock could only say that he was conflicted, and in that he felt he could not be captain. The feelings he would admit to, took him back to when he was a child. He recalled the taunting, and slurs against his parents. He was surprised when the teasing took so harsh a turn. He had not thought it possible that any Vulcan could be so crude and invasive of another's life. They were only trying to get him to prove that he was more Human than Vulcan by having him show anger. It had worked, and he was disciplined for fighting, while those responsible for eliciting the response in the first place, had only received cursory reprimands.

And yet, here was his father telling him that he was a child of two worlds, and for that he was grateful. His father loved him, and appreciated his duality of birth. Sarek had also loved his wife, and what child is not happy when his parents truly love each other.

Now Spock was alone again, his father having taken his leave. The taunting words came back to mind.

_You are neither Human nor Vulcan, and therefore have no place in the universe. _

He had almost given credence to such words, by resigning his command. But they were wrong, all of them. He had a place. He had purpose. He had a lot to offer as an officer in Star Fleet. There was much to do if he and his shipmates, and Earth, were going to survive. Vulcan may be gone, but he still had another home. He had to help save it. He owed that much to his mother's memory.

Spock headed for the bridge at double-time speed. Even if he was unfit to command, he could still cover his post as Science Officer. And he would give James Kirk his due respect as captain. He would serve the man he had tried to kill in anger. He would serve his ship and its crew. He would work to save Earth. He silently thanked his mother for his heritage which was of two worlds, and he decided that he would exemplify the best of both.


End file.
